open your eyes
by Aurel72
Summary: un mot de trop de la part de Cal et c'est l'explosion! Callian
1. Chapter 1

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Cal apparut à la porte de Gilian. Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Cal décida de la tirer de ses sombres pensées en l'appelant :

_Gilian ?_

Ladite Gilian sembla reprendre pied dans notre monde. Son ami se décida à reprendre la parole :

_Un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien !_

_Non tout va bien !_ s'exclama Gilian un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort au goût de Cal

_Alors pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? On est amis, non ?_

A l'entente du mot ami, Gilian grimaça légèrement ce qui inquiéta légèrement Cal puis elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, de planter son regard dans le sien puis de reprendre la parole :

_C'est vrai nous sommes amis ! Et tu dis toujours que lorsqu'on a quelque chose à dire, il faut le dire ! Alors voilà ! J'aimerais que toi et Zoé arrêtiez vos conneries ! Je vais me marier, on couche ensemble, finalement je me marie toujours et ainsi de suite ! Je…_

_De quel droit te permets-tu de nous juger !_ S'énerva Cal

_Parce que je vous connais et qu'encore une fois c'est pour toi que ça va être dur ! Elle a la faculté d'un chat pour retomber sur ses pattes mais toi…_

_Moi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Alors arrête ! Ma parole t'es jalouse ou quoi !_

A ces mots Gilian se crispa, mais Cal trop absorbé par sa colère ne vit rien ! Elle reprit alors d'une voix froide qui le surprit :

_Je ne suis pas jalouse ! En revanche comment veux tu que je reste de marbre face à ça alors qu'Emily, ta fille dois-je te le rappeler, est venu 8 fois en un mois pleurer dans mes bras parce qu'elle sait que tu va encore souffrir ! Qu'elle va encore souffrir ! En plus, nous sommes sûres, elle et moi, que te connaissant, vous ne vous protégez pas ! Et elle est loin d'être heureuse d'être grande sœur du résultat d'une partie de jambes en l'air ! Alors essayez pour une fois de réfléchir avec votre tête et l'amour de votre fille plutôt qu'avec votre libido ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir une gamine adorable, alors ne gâchez pas tout ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait des problèmes ! Non ! Alors réfléchissez-y !_

Le ton n'avait pas arrêté de monter et Cal ne put que voir une furie les yeux baignés de larmes passer à côté de lui et eut juste le temps de se protéger pour empêcher les bouts de verre provenant de la porte de l'atteindre !


	2. Chapter 2

Cal eu un mal fou à se remettre de cette explosion de colère peu caractéristique de Gilian. Aussi, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et s'élança à sa poursuite, il fit chou blanc ! La sécurité l'informa que la jeune femme avait quitté l'institut et qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Il s'élança alors dehors et ne put que constater l'absence de la voiture de son amie ! Il fut détourné de sa stupeur par une voix l'appelant :

_Emily ?_

_Papa ? Que fais-tu dehors ?_

_Euh rien ! Mais toi que fais-tu là ?_

_Je venais voir Gilian, elle m'a proposé de m'aider avec mon devoir !...Est-ce que ça va ?_

En effet, Emily avait vu son père blanchir pour finalement devenir écarlate ! Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans son bureau. A peine entrés, son père lui fit face avec un air glacial :

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu balances ma vie privée à Gilian ! Ça ne la regarde pas ! C'est entre nous ! Elle a assez de ses problèmes ! Ne viens pas y mêler les tiens STP ?...Tu aurais pu m'en parler à moi ! ajouta-t-il doucement peu après, peu désireux de se fâcher avec l'amour de sa vie.

Emily percuta les paroles de son père et répondit hors d'elle :

Ah ouais ! Et quand ? Entre deux parties de jambes en l'air avec maman ! Vous réagissez comme des gamins ! J'vous rappelle que je l'ai vécu ce p***de divorce et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressente lorsque mes parents qui me disent d'attendre le bon, qui me bassinent avec leur morale qu'ils sont incapables de tenir, couchent ensemble alors qu'elle doit se marier ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dis, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais conseillé ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que depuis que je vous ai surpris, j'ai du mal à le regarder en face ? Que je fais des cauchemars où maman est enceinte ? Que je prie pour que cet enfant que je devrais chérir ne vienne pas au monde pour qu'il ne souffre pas ? Que j'en pleure quasiment toutes les nuits parce que je me sens mal d'avoir de telles pensées ?

Emily marqua une pause et continua plus doucement :

Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé mais il fallait que ça sorte ! En ce moment, je ne me sens pas bien dans ma peau ! Je t'aime papa mais sur ce coup là, désolée, j'ai eu besoin de me confier à Gilian !...Papa ? Où … où est Gilian ?

En effet, Emily avait bien vu son père blanchir à nouveau à l'évocation de Gilian et lorsque celui-ci ouvris la bouche, il lui annonça avec des yeux brumeux :

Ecoutes ma puce, je t'aime aussi mais il faut que tu saches qu'avec Gilian aujourd'hui…

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone…


	3. Chapter 3

_Je te dis que non !_

_Mais enfin t'es borné ! Pourquoi veux-tu à tous prix que ce type soit coupable ! Je pense qu'on a été assez clair avec Lightman ! Il n'y est pour rien ! D'ailleurs pour une fois qu'on est d'accord dès le départ ! _

Eli qui s'était soudain emmuré dans son silence, ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ! C'est qu'un embouteillage ! ELI !_

Mais celui-ci était déjà sorti et longeait les voitures en stationnement forcé devant lui ! Ça lui fournissait une bonne excuse pour s'éloigner de Ria ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme qui le rejoignait alors qu'il s'adressait au policier devant lui :

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, une jeune femme menace de sauter du pont ! Nous ne pouvons vous laissez passer !_

_C'est sa voiture ?_ demanda Ria d'une voix chevrotante.

_Oui madame ! Maintenant reculez s'il vous plait !_

Eli jeta un coup d'œil à ladite voiture, se retourna vers Ria et d'une même voix étouffée, s'élancèrent derrière le cordon de sécurité tout en soufflant le prénom de leur patronne et amie !

Cal écoutait attentivement son correspondant et Emily aurait pu jurer voir son père passer par quasiment toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel : blanc, jaune, vert, rouge et de nouveau blanc ! Emily n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait savoir ! Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Gilian ! Elle tenta de croiser le regard de son père mais celui-ci semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à cette pièce ! Ce qui n'était absolument pas bon signe pour qui connaissait un tant soit peu son père !

L'échange ne dura pas plus de deux minutes mais pour elle, cela avait semblé une éternité ! Quand son père se retourna vers elle, elle fut choquée par l'expression de son visage ! Jamais elle ne l'avais vu aussi démuni, aussi désespéré et surtout aussi désemparé ! Et là elle eut enfin sa réponse ! Rien qu'à ses yeux, elle sut qui avait des problèmes ! Elle connaissait ce regard ! Il n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne !

_C'est…c'est Gilian, pas vrai ?_ demanda t elle d'une voix cassée. _PAPA !_

Elle n'avait pas voulu hausser le ton mais là ses nerfs avaient lâchés ! Son père lui demanda de s'asseoir et elle obéit docilement car d'une elle ne tenait plus debout et de deux elle comprit au son de la voix de son père que c'était plus grave qu'elle ne le redoutait :

_Emily…En effet c'est…C'est Gilian ! Écoute mon cœur, il faut que je te dise…_


	4. Chapter 4

Gilian sortit de l'institut encore furax contre son imbécile de partenaire ! Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ! Aveugle face à la manipulation de Zoe, face à la peine d'Emily, face à la déchirure qu'il lui provoquait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait avec sa p**** ! Argh ! Elle le haïssait ! Mais ce qui la faisait souffrir le plus, c'est que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle ressentait le plus c'était de la peine et… de la jalousie ! Eh oui, Gilian Foster était bel et bien jalouse ! Mais l'admettre à elle-même n'était hélas pas suffisant et Gilian ne se sentait pas prête à le clamer haut et fort ! Un fin sourire d'amertume se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle de remémora la façon dont elle avait pris conscience de ce sentiment :

Flash Back :

_Bonsoir Gilian !_

_Emily ! __Que fais tu ici à cette heure ?... Ta mère sait que tu es ici ?... Emily ?_

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter avant de cracher avec amertume :

_Tu parles que ça l'inquièterait ! En ce moment tout ce qui lui importe c'est de satisfaire papa avant le retour du plus gros cocu de cet hémisphère ! Et Dieu seul sait qu'il ne le mérite pas ! Nan mais y'en a marre, ça les éclate de me faire du mal ! M*** !_s'exclama Emily en propulsant contre le mur un vase qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver là !

Emily se retrouva à genoux sur le sol et Gilian pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Cal ressentit du dégoût ! Celui de les savoir faisant (inconsciemment certes) souffrir leur enfant ! Et pour Gilian cela était inadmissible ! Mais aussi du dégoût de jalousie ! Elle haïssait Cal pour avoir des rapports avec cette femme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et aujourd'hui elle comprenait enfin pourquoi ! Elle avait Cal ! Elle tenta d'apaiser Emily pendant plus de deux heures avant de la raccompagner chez elle ayant prétendu un devoir!

Un klaxon la sorti de ses pensées et elle réalisa qu'elle était au volant de sa voiture alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du comment elle pouvait être là sur ce pont ! Soudain lasse, elle décida de s'arrêter et d'un pas décidé mais tremblant s'approcha de la rambarde.

Dans sa tête défila les moments forts de sa vie avec Cal : leur rencontre, leurs coups de blues, leurs querelles, leurs réconciliations, leur soutien mutuel, leurs fous rire, leur complicité… Elle voulait se souvenir de lui une dernière fois et partir avec l'image en tête des trois personnes les plus importantes de sa vie : lui, sa fille et même si elle ne l'avait jamais dévoilé, Emily ! C'est avant tout la détresse de la jeune fille qui avait eu raison de sa déchéance et surtout de sa prise de conscience !

Elle enjamba la balustrade puis ferma les yeux une dernière fois afin de revoir Cal et avança un pied dans le vide…

_Je t'aime Cal ! Pardonnes-moi ! _Souffla-t-elle, résignée.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily attendait que son père reprenne la parole mais celui-ci n'en fit rien ! Elle décida donc de le bousculer un peu ! Elle était à fleur de peau et pas vraiment patiente ! Cal reprit pied et encra son regard à celui de sa fille.

_Ecoutes Trésor ! Avec Gilian on a eu des mots dans l'après midi et elle est partie en claquant la porte !_

_Et cette dispute, elle était basée sur quoi ?_ demanda t'elle tout en craignant la réponse.

Et bien sur ta mère, sur moi et … sur toi !

Lorsqu'il vit sa fille blanchir, Cal se précipita à ses côtés et Emily, les yeux embués, déclara d'une voix peu audible :

_C'est ma faute ! _

Cal ne pouvait la regarder plus longtemps accuser cette responsabilité qu'il savait être la sienne !

_Non Chérie ! C'est de la mienne ! Ce soir mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées et j'ai exagéré ! Je l'ai blessée comme elle venait de le faire inconsciemment ! … Inconsciemment elle m'a fait remarquer ce que j'ai toujours voulu ne pas voir ! Que je me faisais berner par mon ex-femme… et que je ne suis pas aussi bon père que je l'aurais souhaité !_

Emily aurait souhaité envoyer balader son père, lui hurler ses quatre vérités mais dès l'instant où elle vit les larmes dans ses yeux, elle renonça ! Il avait suffisamment souffert ! Les découvertes de ce soir avait du le chambouler et elle voulut au moins le rassurer sur un point :

_Papa ! Je ne vais pas te mentir ! Oui ça me bouffe vos gamineries ! Oui j'en ai marre de vous voir vous préoccuper plus de vos coucheries (qui ne vous ont pas fait suffisamment réfléchir il me semble) que de mon bien être ! Mais je sais que maman y est pour beaucoup et compte sur moi pour régler mes comptes avec elle aussi ! Mais je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es pas un bon père ! Papa ! Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde ! Je t'Aime !_

C'en fut trop pour Cal qui serra sa fille dans ses bras et laissa exploser sa peine !

_Je t'Aime aussi ma puce ! Et sache que désormais ta mère et moi c'est terminé ! Que ça lui plaise ou non ! J'aurais du le faire plus tôt ! On aurait évité ce gâchis !_

_Papa ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment allait… Gillian !_ Sa voix avait de nouveau chuté.

_Elle… oh mon Dieu ! Elle a voulu se jeter d'un pont ! Elle… elle allait le faire quand Ria & Eli sont arrivés ! Ils ont réussit à l'en empêcher mais… elle a fait une crise ! Ils ont été obligés de lui administrer un sédatif ! Elle est à l'hôpital pour dépression grave ! … mais qu'ai-je fais ! Pardonne-moi Gilian…_

Emily sentit l'étreinte de son père se resserrer davantage et elle le berça comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour elle dans le passé.

Je vais appeler un taxi ! On va aller à l'hôpital et toi et moi on va veiller sur elle, d'accord ! Et Ria et Eli nous soutiendrons ! Elle va s'en sortir papa ! Ait confiance en moi ! Ait confiance en elle ! Elle t'aime papa !

Emily ne savait pas comment elle réussissait à se contenir alors qu'elle était dévastée mais voir son père comme ça semblait lui avoir fait prendre quelques années…


	6. Chapter 6

Ria et Eli se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire ! Quand Ria eut réussit à capter l'attention de Gilian, Eli en profita pour la ramener sur la terre ferme ! Mais ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça ! Gilian s'agitait dans tous les sens, hurlait, frappait et tenait des propos incompréhensibles ! Ils durent s'y mettre à quatre pour la maitriser et ils virent alors avec horreur l'urgentiste planté une seringue dans l'épaule de leur amie alors que celle-ci sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience ! Avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir ses yeux ! On aurait dit un animal apeuré ! La voix de l'urgentiste les ramena brusquement sur terre :

_Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital pour des examens approfondis avec un psychiatre mais les signes de votre amie semble annoncer une dépression grave avec, je ne vous le cache pas, des envies suicidaires ! J'ignore quel a été l'élément déclencheur, mais il faut rapidement qu'elle retrouve ses repères, car plus on attendra, plus les chances de guérison s'amenuiseront ! Je suis navré ! Si elle a de la famille ou des amis qui peuvent l'aider, contactez-les sans tarder ! L'un de vous veut l'accompagner ?_

Eli proposa à Ria de l'accompagner et sortit son téléphone pour faire de lui le messager du malheur ! Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix d'homme répondit :

_Lightman ?_

…

_Je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle !_

…

_Promettez-moi de ne pas me couper !... c'est au sujet de Gilian ! Ria et moi on a été stoppé par un barrage ! Quelqu'un menaçait de se suicider !... oui c'était Gilian ! Désolé Cal !... Si vous voulez venir, ils la transfèrent à l'hôpital ! Ria est avec elle ! J'ignore ce qui l'a mis dans cet état mais je pense que ça va être de vous dont elle va avoir le plus besoin !... à tout à l'heure Cal !... de rien !_

Eli était on ne peut plus nerveux ! Cal semblait n'être guère surprise par la nouvelle ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas l'élément déclencheur car sans cela il ne donnait pas chère de la guérison de son amie !

De son côté, Ria tentait par tous les moyens de rassurer Gilian ! Elle lui parlait sans cesse mais n'avais pas été sans remarquer ses mouvements cardiaques sur le monitoring à chaque fois que Cal était nommé ! Elle tenta de rester rassurante mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix résonnait inlassablement _on est dans la merde_ !

Son instinct lui lança un message d'alerte 10 minutes après que Gilian est été emmenée en consultation, quand Eli passa la porte du service ! Un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent! Cal avait bien sa part de responsabilités dans cette affaire et ça n'allait pas joué en faveur de Gilian…. Ni dans celle de Cal ! Car ils étaient conscients du lien spécial qui les unissait ! Et malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient aussi conscients que si l'un sombrait, l'autre suivrait immanquablement !


	7. Chapter 7

Lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital, Cal avait atteint un niveau de stress qu'il n'avait atteint qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : le jour de la naissance d'Emily ! Même à son mariage avec Zoe, il le réalisait maintenant, il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux ! Cela lui rappela certains mots échangés avec Eric, le fameux preneur d'otages dans son groupe ! Quand ils avaient discuté de culpabilité dans le fait d'entrainer une âme pure avec eux, dans leur monde, Eric lui avait alors demandé comment il savait ! Et les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes : c'est simple, parfois je ressens la même chose pour une femme que je connais ! Car oui, il s'en voulait de l'entrainer dans son chaos, mais il était aussi trop dépendant d'elle pour la laisser partir ! Et voilà où ça l'avait menée ! Il ne l'avait jamais encouragée (du moins intentionnellement) à ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui et son égoïsme avait refusé de prendre en compte les sentiments de la jeune femme ! Du moins ceux qui lui paraissaient dangereux ! Et en faisant cela, il l'avait blessée ! Blessée avec ses coucheries avec Zoe, avec cette histoire de parts rachetées derrière son dos, ses aventures, son caractère ! Son cerveau avait refusé d'affronter la vérité ! Et c'est désormais Gilian qui en payait le prix fort ! La voix d'Eric retentit à nouveau dans sa tête : _votre vie compte plus pour elle que pour vous_ ! Merde ! Cette prise de conscience arrivait un peu tard et sous la tension ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de leur prise ! C'est la voix d'Emily qui le sortit de son combat intérieur :

_Papa !_ _Tu m'écrases les doigts ! S'il te plaît !_ Lui murmura t-elle de peur de déranger dans cet univers étouffant.

_Désolé ma puce !_lui sourit-il tendrement contrit

Cal se rendit alors compte que Ria et Eli les regardaient ! Et à voir leurs visages, ils avaient assisté à son débat intérieur ! Il fut cependant reconnaissant envers ses deux collaborateurs (car même si il le montrait peu, il les considérait comme tels) de ne pas tenter de lui cacher leur ressentis ! De la part d'Eli, il ne fut guère surpris d'y voir de la détresse mélangé à de l'animosité ! Il ne s'était jamais caché de la vénération qu'il vouait à Gilian ! Il avait été jusqu'à mentir pour elle ! Il la couvrait ! Et il n'avait jamais caché qu'il lui en voulait pour le mal involontaire qu'il provoquait chez celle qu'il respectait tant ! En revanche, Ria l'intriguait ! Chez elle, hormis cette colère enfouie, il ressentait avant tout de la peine ! Et cette peine, elle semblait aller dans les deux sens ! Pour Gilian… et pour lui ! Il ne fit aucun doute à Cal à cet instant, que Ria avait vu bien plus que ce qu'elle avait exprimé !

Il lui parut alors évident que tout le monde autour d'eux savait ce qu'il avait si longtemps tenté d'ignorer ! Tous ces efforts pour ne pas l'embrasser, pour ne pas se déclarer, se révélaient finalement vains ! Il l'avait fait souffrir pour rien ! Il l'avait protégé de manière si minable que maintenant elle en payait les pots cassés ! Il avait détruite la deuxième personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ! Il se retourna alors vers celle qui était sa vie, sa fille, et réalisa encore une fois que là aussi il avait merdé ! Emily avait les yeux posés sur le lit de Gilian, de grosses larmes douloureuses roulant silencieusement sur ses joues ! A ce moment précis, Cal Lightman ressentit une vive douleur au plus profond de lui-même ! Le dégoût ! Car oui il se dégoutait de faire souffrir les deux piliers fondamentaux de sa vie ! Détachant ses yeux de sa fille, il dirigea à son tour son regard sur le lit de Gilian et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

_Moi aussi je t'Aime Gil' ! Pardonnes moi je t'en supplie ! C'est surement trop tard, mais je voulais que tu le saches ! L'idiot que je suis t'aime aussi mon Amour !_

Perdu dans sa douleur, ses larmes de rage et de détresse mélangées coulant librement, Cal ne réalisa pas que l'ambiance venait de changer…


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Emily arriva à l'hôpital, elle eut ce qu'on appelle communément le choc de sa vie ! Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième maman était là, devant elle, derrière une vitre, allongée, blanche, tremblante et surtout… sanglée ! _Seconde maman_ ! Elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit ces quelques mots lors de leur dernier entretien ! Car oui, ces derniers temps, Gilian avait bien plus le rôle de mère que Zoe ! Celle-ci, trop accaparée par son travail, ses aventures avec Cal et ses mensonges éhontés et répétés à son futur mari n'avait rien vu de la détresse de sa fille ! Et c'est ce qui révoltait Emily ! Car bien que son père lui ait répété Dieu sait combien de fois qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle savait malgré tout que si Cal et Zoe avait été plus présents, elle n'aurait pas eu à confier ses états d'âme à Gilian, ce qui n'aurait pas engendré la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Cal et du coup n'aurait pas mené Gilian à sa… tentative de suicide ! _Bon sang_ ! Mais comment voulait-il qu'elle ne se sente pas responsable ! Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire part quand son père lui serra un peu plus la main ! Elle le regarda et le vit désemparé ! La prise de conscience avait bel et bien commencée ! Elle essaya donc de le ramener à la réalité et surtout de libérer sa main douloureuse !

_Papa ! Tu m'écrases les doigts ! S'il te plait !_ Lui murmura t-elle.

Cal sembla réaliser et libéra sa main engourdie avec un petit sourire d'excuse qui n'atteint pas ses yeux ! D'ailleurs ceux-ci, bien qu'aillant pris le temps d'observer Eli et Ria, étaient de nouveau tournés vers la vitre et la jeune femme se décida à en faire autant, espérant ainsi transmettre à Gilian sa présence, son soutien et son amour ! De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle s'en moquait ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Gilian s'en sorte, qu'elle aille bien… et qu'elle ne la rejette pas ! Le murmure de son père la tira de ses pensées quand elle en percuta le sens :

_Moi aussi je t'Aime Gil' ! Pardonnes moi je t'en supplie ! C'est surement trop tard, mais je voulais que tu le saches ! L'idiot que je suis t'aime aussi mon Amour !_

Emily s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quant une voix l'en empêcha !

_Emily ! Cal ! Au mon Dieu vous allez bien ! Je suis passé à ton bureau et on m'a dit que vous étiez là !... Que faites-vous là, d'ailleurs ! _Demanda t-elle étonnée.

Emily ferma les yeux douloureusement avant d'échapper à l'emprise de la main sur son épaule, et sans un regard pour sa mère, se tourna vers sa maman Gil' comme elle aimait à l'appeler !

_Gilian ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? _demanda Zoe en découvrant la jeune femme derrière la vitre.

Emily vit son père près à prendre la parole mais lasse de toujours être la gamine ignorée, brisa le silence et répondit à sa mère d'un ton glacial :

_Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Hein ? Ne nous fais pas croire que ça t'intéresses, car nous savons tous, et je dis bien __tous__, que ça t'arrangerait si elle disparaissait de ta vie ! Mais pour une fois, sois gentille, penses un peu aux autres, et laisses la seule, avec ses __vrais__ amis !... Au revoir Maman !_

Aucun des adultes présents ne surent que dire, mais Emily réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait émis d'objection ! Quant elle entendit son père prononcer un faible _excuses la_, Emily bloqua sa respiration dans l'attente de voir son père céder, mais elle le relâcha avec soulagement quand, quelques secondes plus tard, son père se retourna à ses côtés et la serra contre lui au son des talons de sa mère qui s'éloignait ! Un jour, elles s'expliqueraient mais ce sera un autre jour ! Aujourd'hui, la priorité était Gilian !


End file.
